


Moonlight Memories

by SendoErika



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Occasional other characters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SendoErika/pseuds/SendoErika
Summary: They are an unlikely duo, their paths were not suppose to cross. But when he finds her instead of what he had expected, time because a treasure he doesn't want to let go. A path of thorns and roses, they agreed to hold each other's hand right from the beginning. Now...will he realise, that the smile she flashes is always one so full of sadness?





	1. Chapter 1

Greetings my guests, welcome to my humble dimension. I hope you are prepared for a journey following our two protagonists through a memory long since forgotten. They are quite an unlikely duo, perhaps not the two you would normally associate together, but bare with me while I act as your guide through this fantasy. Just a note that this is my first time unraveling their story as well, so do kindly ignore the possible mistakes I make OwO/

Without further ado, let us flow through this memory~

Moonlight Memories

Chapter 1:

He still hadn't got used to it.

It, or rather her, after such a long time. As time ticked by its usual pace, he couldn't help but feel even more uncertain than ever before.

He was sitting in the backyard of the Castle of Abbadon, tending to the Garden of Haures while trying, without much effort, to not sink his sharp, dark blue claws into the thin stems. He sighed, it was pointless. Besides, the flowers grew in every way perfect whenever he summoned them onto the battlefield. Yes, he admits that this is all to serve as a distraction.

Ever since he became Demonio, the entity of death and the lord of darkness, he endured endless days of pain. Day and night had passed by like a blur as he had no mind to care for anything else but to restrain the overflowing power coursing through his veins. When it all became too much, he completely transcended into darkness. The feared asmodian demon that annihilated everything in its path, he had earned a title he did too well to maintain.

But, it all changed.

Changed completely, when she appeared.

He still remembered when he walked downstairs one morning, only to not see Diabla, but someone else in her usual chair. He had stood quite rigid in the door frame, just staring at the figure who gracefully brought the teacup up to her supple lips and took a sip while brushing a speck of dust off her exquisite white and blue dress. When she looked up at him, the stars in her eyes, the ones that were once pure darkness, were purified and gentle. A dazzling light, completely pure settled on his dark form.

Then she smiled. And he felt something revive within his very soul.

Noblesse, as the new Lu calls herself, had explained casually that she in fact did not know why she was here in place of his usual master, but would still gladly maintain the bond between them until they found the reason to this sudden surprise. Nodding obediently, no expression crossed his features throughout the whole conversation. What he had failed to realise was the almost apologetical gaze she would occasionally direct to him, and the casual pauses in between sentences hoping to get a reply.

But he only drew his face mask even more up his chin and covered more of his face with his overgrown fringe.

Life from that day was surprisingly peaceful, mainly because Noblesse controlled her temper well and "I don't want to become barbarians like them, thank you very much." That was all in favor to him, and he frequently found himself free to do his own wishes.

This in fact, was much harder than it sounded as he found that he could not come up with any recreational activities what so ever. So, he resigned to care for his sniper rifle and planting and replanting the Garden.

Until Noblesse came to him one day and requested for a strawberry crepe.

Strawberry crepe?

Ah, yes. He did seem to possess that skill. When she peered at him as he stood with the sudden recollection of being able to cook, Lu flashed an expression of confirmation.

"You don't have to if you have other matters at hand," she said loftly.

He finally snapped out of it and knelt down on one knee.

"Your wish is my command."

His legs carried him automatically towards the kitchen, and his hands seemed to be following instinct as dough was made in front of his very eyes. How could he have forgotten? This was what Lu had praised him so much for and yet...it was like a distant dream. Diabla seemed to have matured to the point where sweets and afternoon tea wasn't the centre of the world. Noblesse, despite regaining her powers, retained that bit of innocence as the Lu he first met.

When he served the strawberry crepe, she had thanked him with a warm smile and eagerly plunged the silver fork instead. Only to make a small frown after a bite, and looking back at him.

"You forgot the sugar, Ciel." a gentle tone, wanting not to discipline but to remind.

Sugar? Of course, that sweet spice.

So he had found something elsw to do in his spare time, in the kitchen making dessert which Noblesse would gladly take the pleasure of tasting it. Just looking at her content smile, the words of gratitude and everything, he finally came to the conclusion why she was so different to Diabla despite their powers being at equal heights.

Diabla was a nightmare, a viscious lord that threatened to lash out at the slightest of things. Altar of Evil, the result of her madness always had that manic grin and chilling cackle that would haunt anyone.

But Noblesse. Noblesse was different.

She was like a dream, a paradise that allowed people to roam free. Looking like a child and yet so majestic.

Noblesse was in every way sane Diabla was madness. He only knew now that it wasn't insanity that constantly tugged on the other end of the bond, not unbearable pain. Rather, a gentle hand reaching for his grasp. But he was hesitant, so he left it hanging.

He hadn't fully transcended into darkness for quite a few days now, weeks or perhaps even a month. His mind couldn't recall a time where he had such a long break from it all. He would have hoped this would have at least reduced his syinc rate a bit but to no avail.

And this was why he was concerned.

He had only succumbed to madness due to Diabla's constant influence, it became too much and just overflowed. Remembering the first time they had cast Diabolic Disaster, the pull was too great and he almost forever retained his transcendence form. If Noblesse was now bonded to him, to Demonio who was on the brink of complete insanity, then she… she would…

Was this….fear?

Was he once again feeling this human feeling named "fear"? He didn't want Noblesse to go down the same path, not the Lu that had showed him that there was light in this world after all. Not her who so gradually lured him out of darkness. The hand held out to him, it was salvation.

She was salvation.

He wanted to be near her, to be by her side, to forever be her butler. Yet, he knew what would come of that. She deserved better, and he didn't deserve her, he came to the painful conclusion with a sadness he didn't realise.

Perhaps, it was his destiny to bath in eternal darkness…..

He sat in in the moonlit garden, just by the fountain, listenting to its running waters trying to acquire its peace. It was in the dead of night, and no movement could be seen nor heard so his rifle lay still on the empty seat beside his figure.

He couldn't sleep, not that he had to since becoming a demon signified his endurance improving to an abnormal level. It was a blessing to drift off into endless rifts of nothingness, it minimised the possible pain he could be experiencing. Considering how he had not been devoured by darkness for quite a long time, now was in fact the perfect time for him to leave everything behind.

But an uneasiness, a feeling he himself couldn't express served as a magnet, anchoring his consciousness to Elrios. Come to think of it, ever since Diabla became who she was he had never had a moment of peace. Sighing, he moved his tired form into the soft patch of flowers at his feet, staring up at the silvery moon. He remembered how he had done this before, before he became Demonio. The light was bright that time, like a whisp of fairy dust swirling through the sky. Now, it seemed to dull, fade away like his sanity. A small wetness, a trickle of heat rolled down his cheek. Then a few more followed from his darkened eye, until some became tainted with scarlet.

His eyes closed slowly, lying as if all life had abandoned him.

Then, a gentle hand brushed his cheek, wiping the blood away. The feeling, it was unfamiliar, his hand instinctively moved to his rifle but kept his body still. How could he have been so careless? As he was about to raise the weapon, another hand placed itself on his, a soothing touch that calmed his senses.

Finally, uncertainly, his eyes reflected light once more.

"Noblesse…" he breathed, no more than a murmur.

She smiled, a smile full of sadness, so heart-breaking.

"Ciel," she began.

"I am sorry."

He looked at her, puzzled by her sudden words. She had no reason to be sorry, if there was anything wrong it was with him. Perhaps he failed to please her and she decided to return to her own dimension. If that was it, then, there was nothing he could do. Nothing he would do, because this was a darkness he would accept, a pain he would bare if it was for her.

But the thought of losing that warmth, that hand, that touch...

More scarlet tears rolled down his cheek, this was a habit that he couldn't let go. If only...if only...

To be continued...

We will leave it here for today, for dear Noblesse needs some more time with Demonio. Once again you have my gratitude in joining me tonight. Just before you leave the dimension portal, spare a minute a tell me what you think, it will help a lot in crafting future memories.

I will show you a sweet dream the next night~

Sendo Erika  
Orginally posted on 07.11.2016  
Reposted 23.12.2017


	2. Chapter 2

So you have returned, of course I am delighted by your presence. Tell me, was the portal too luring you could not resist joining me again? Heehee, just joking.  
You are just in time for another memory, this time we thank Noblesse for sharing it with you and me.  
Now now be patient, we need to get through their minds in the prologue before we enter the actual mystery.

Now, let us open the door into this new fragment of time~

Moonlight Memories

Chapter 2:

Noblesse felt...well she couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly her emotional state was now. Devastated perhaps, upon seeing those desolate eyes that no longer revealed any emotion. Especially the left one, the one with the darkened sclera that he seemed so desperate to hide from her view, it served as a painful reminder showing the result of Diabla's reckless actions. This deadly calm, it was more unnerving than ever and it was surprising to find herself still sipping tea as though nothing was out of the usual. Maybe the reality hadn't hit her yet. Deep down she did not want to believe that Ciel, the man who had showed her that there was still hope for regaining her throne, had in fact became this "being" in front of her now. Like a fragile doll, even a gentle touch could reduce him to shatters. She wanted to embrace him, to tell him he need not give his soul for her anymore, she just wanted him to be beside her.

Just to see that smile again.

It took a lot of restraint to not let the tears streaming in her heart outside, but when she finally managed to pull the edges of her mouth upwards, it was with a sadness she did too well to conceal. Too well, that he did not give a second thought to the turmoil raging inside her. The calm revived her senses and she opened her mouth to address him. A one-sided conversation, as it turns out, more to probe to test what was really left in his darkened soul. Only nods and that empty look to serve as a reply, it was enough to inform her that he was as paralysed as she was. A mistrust more likely, she knew how different she was to her counter-part Diabla. She will need time, how much she didn't know. Maybe, maybe there was still a chance to bring him back. A new light will shine, a dawn will break.

His soul will be purified, Noblesse swore with all her heart she would do anything it takes.

For the next few days she surveyed him carefully, having given him the freedom to do anything he would like. She had burned, looked at him with an eagerness for his feet to carry himself towards the place she expected. But when he headed in the opposite direction instead, she couldn't help her heart falling into a patch of darkness. Darkness that did not grab on, just swirling around her mind but not daring to tame. If only...if only Demonio could do the same. If darkness was not so harsh on him, he might be able to wriggle free. Baited breath escaped from her leash and out her mouth, she had been sighing far too frequently for her liking ever since the beginning of her resolve. She continued to do so however, as her eyes caught sight of him in the Garden of Haures, again. Yes she would agree the flowers did look magnificent giving off their ominous aura, but being a demonic plant meant that they did not need to be constantly pruned like normal ones. Ciel certainly knew that, besides even if he took a liking in looking after them he should try to stop breaking their stems! Noblesse scoffed, before remembering it was not really his fault his fingers had lengthened to pointed claws.

Apart from mentally forgetting, could it also be because of the physical change that lead to his hobbies being left behind?

Indeed, it would be difficult to make desert for Diabla and even her if the dough would constantly be punctured with little finger-like holes in them. Then again perhaps her counterpart had matured to the point where her sweet tooth wasn't as strong. Lu knew how much cooking meant to Ciel, it was one of the rare things that had accompanied him from his tragic childhood. To not turn to it as an instinct, would mean it no longer held any significance whatsoever.

Maybe this would be a good place to start.

Ever since she requested the strawberry crepe, she noticed with a triumphant grin that he seemed to recover that part of memory. Apart from forgetting the sugar, but these things take one step at a time. So she had took it upon herself to try the deserts for him, a quest she was only too delighted to take. Progress was being made, and as time passed even more she felt that he had gradually opened up a little to her. Just a little, almost as if he was holding back. She could tell he was attracted by her warmth, but something was limiting him from holding on to her hand.

And now was the time to find out why.

"Ciel... I'm sorry."

She was wearing her silk white nightgown, reflecting the silvery moonlight as she sat in amidst the dark flowers. She had moved his head gently onto her lap, and the uncertain gaze he gave her broke through her mental defenses. Tears trickled down her cheek, like pearls in the dark night. And he said she looked like a child, he must never had looked in the mirror. She was certain now, losing his human emotions had reduced his soul and mind to that of an innocent child. She had had this thought before, but dismissed it with a shake of her head without much thought. As the master and servant continued to stare at each other, Lu saw through slightly blurred vision her tears had fell on his face but he didn't bother wiping it away. With another sigh, she reached for his flesh. So white, so pale, so fragile...

He flinched.

An act he tried to hide, a mistake he had never committed before.

Her hand withdrew slightly, just barely. She admits silently it hurt, it burned, it almost gave her despair to see him not even able to accept her touch. Now was not the time, with renewed steadiness she brushed the increased droplets of water on his face, moving his overgrown fringe from his eye in the process. White stars met the dark gaze, shining into them in the hope of reaching the soul within. A glow ignited inside Noblesse's heart. Maybe this will work. If I can go inside, if he will let me in...

"Ciel, do you know me?"

He knew Lu, the cute figure he had made the contract to before she went insane.

He knew Diabla, madness and everything flickered within him whenever she was near.

But Noblesse...

The hesitation was tense, petrifying her as she waited with patience for the reply. She didn't really have to know the answer, perhaps it was an answer she already had. She made sure not to break eye contact, still fixing her gaze on that darkened eye.

Slowly, he nodded.

"You are Lu." he said simply.

Innocence, an answer that confirmed her doubts. She replied with a bright smile. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"This wasn't meant to happen, Ciel. You...didn't have to. How could Diabla...how could I let this happen to you?"

Another clueless gaze, and the edges of his mouth twitched as if to speak. She quickly brought a finger to his lips, silencing him until she finished.

"I know you are afraid I go down the same path as Diabla, but you need to see that we are different. I have learned to deal with my powers overtime, that is what resulted in me, Noblesse. Darkness nor madness will consume me, Ciel."

His eyes gradually widened. A flicker so fast she could have mistook it as her eyes playing tricks, a glimmer that she recognised. Yes it was still alive, just deep inside...

"Will you...trust me?"

His hand inched forwards, the key finally finding its home. A twist, that was all it would take and light will flood in.

Light... something he yearned for.

A click.

"Thank you Ciel."

She placed her hand over his eyes, and he closed them obediently. The touch then moved towards the star shaped symbol on his chest, she let her power flurry out through her fingertips into him. She knew he never got much sleep, he didn't need to but this was a strain on his mind that made him always on edge. Her eyes moved up to the black velvet with sprinkles of dust here and there, accompanied by the moon that seemed to shine brighter tonight. She remembered too, that night where they had lay together on the grass staring up. A distant memory, one she would have thought to be replayed every now and then. His breathing slowed, having fallen into a tranquil darkness where not even insanity would pester his mind. Noblesse closed her own eyes and leaned against the fountain. She will never let Ciel fall into eternal madness, she couldn't allow that to happen after all he had done.

They had a long way to go, but for now she was only too eager to join him in endless fantasy.

So bright...

A frown crossed over his features, normally he would wake to total darkness. If he did fall sleep of course, he always kept the curtains in his room closed to block out the sun which hurt his mind every time it showed up in his vision. Surprisingly enough, his instincts didn't tell him to immediately open his eyes to scan the surroundings because things were out of the usual. Instead, the good night's sleep continued to play its lullaby and he felt himself quite tempted to release his consciousness again. He shifted, flipping himself on to his side to face the left while his hand groped for the soft pillow. Strange, a usually soft pillow became sort of bony. A thought he dismissed as he snuggled his head towards the warmth.

Warmth?

He was probably facing the wall, that was a habit to keep his mind in darkness just in case some light still managed to seep through the curtains.

The wall shouldn't be warm. It shouldn't be moving either, right?

It gradually all pieced together but still his eyes remained shut, wanting to hold on to sleep just a little longer. His instincts took over and roamed the surroundings. Flowers, the Garden. The sound of running water, the fountain. The chirping of birds, it was morning. This "pillow" beneath his head...

Thighs...?

Now that was a thought he couldn't dismiss, in fact it was too peculiar his eyes snapped open. He blinked, once then twice, then he tilted his head towards the right. The sharp horn on his head brushed against soft flesh, causing the peaceful face to stir slightly. He sat up to fully survey what in the name of the devil was happening now. Still fast asleep, her mouth was open slightly and the soft white hair trailed down her shoulders. He looked at her, and he looked at himself. His eyes turned to his long black overcoat, then to her bare shoulders. With a shrug, the clothing fell and he draped it around her for some warmth.

Her existence was light, her form now seemed so much like a dream he thought he was still asleep. To confirm his doubts, he brought a pointed finger to her cheek and prodded.

No reaction.

He did it again, still his mistress made no sign whatsoever. He felt the great temptation and couldn't stop himself from continuing the action repeatedly, until he realised his blackened claws had caused a trickle of scarlet to craft its path in the patch of white. Ciel blinked his eyes while his hand quickly withdrew itself, unsure of what to do next. His head turned frantically from left to right, looking for a bandage of some kind to stop the bleeding to no avail. The obvious conclusion was to wipe it away, but remembering it was his finger that had caused the problem in the first place, it seemed wrong to solve the problem with the same thing.

So he sat there, not daring to wake Noblesse, not wanting to see her disappointed face.

That was what he had thought, just wait for her to wake up, but when the blood stained her white nightgown he tugged lightly on the edge of her clothing. She however only shifted her head slightly, wanting to find a more comfortable position.

Completely baffled now, he pulled the dress slightly harder.

And to his utter surprise, Noblesse smiled.

To be continued...

Heehee, do you see the change?  
Its fine if you don't, it will be revealed next chapter.

Would you like a cup of tea or a plate of cookies before you return to your world?  
What? Don't want to leave yet?  
Heehee, I will be back soon. After Glave has stopped pestering me about toying with time and space, I suspect we will see each other more frequently than before.

Once again, I will be grateful for you to send a word or two. I hope I did not disappoint OwO

I will show you a sweet dream the next night~

Orginally posted Sendo Erika 11.11.2016  
Reposted 25.12.2017


End file.
